


Evening Officer

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe: No Capes, F/M, M/M, Officer!Dick, Prostitute!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Good to see you too, Dickiebird. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Hypothetically, if I were a hooker, I’d have to charge you for that. But allegedly, I’m feeling generous tonight, so I’ll let it go.”





	Evening Officer

Patrolling the streets of Bludhaven was always either really interesting or really boring with very little in between. Early evening usually meant that not much would be happening-

“Evening Officer, you looking to put those handcuffs to good use tonight?”

Ah, so it was one of those nights then.

Dick turned to take in the other man, who looked to be in his early twenties, leaning against a street post, and not wearing much in the way of clothes.

“You do realize that solicitation is illegal, right?” He asked, voice coming out more exasperated than he meant for it to.

The man just smirked at him. “But it’s not illegal to flirt with a hot cop is it?”

“It is if you’re a prostitute,” Dick informed him.

The man made a decent attempt at putting on an affronted expression. “Who says I’m a prostitute?”

Dick didn’t reply to that. He just looked pointedly at the clothes the man was wearing. Six inch heels- and did he ever not need them; he had to be at least six feet tall without them-, shorts, and a crop top that showed off his abs -abs that Dick’s eyes did _not_ linger on, because he is an officer of the law thank you very much-and simply read ‘Fuck Me’ in plain print.

“You judging me on my clothes, Officer?” He tried to sound offended, but the effect was ruined by the fact that he was clearly trying not to laugh at Dick.

“Yes. You know it’s supposed to snow tonight, don’t you?”

“The sacrifices of looking good.”

Dick sighed and turned around to walk away. “Come with me.”

“Depends where we’re going,” the ‘alleged’ hooker replied, making no move to follow Dick.

“I'm not arresting you if that's what you're thinking.” He'd be in handcuffs by now if he were.

“Oh, I know. You’ve got nothing to arrest me for. So, where are we going?”

“Well you can stand there and ask or you follow and find out.”

The man eyed him suspiciously, but pushed himself off of the street lamp to walk over to Dick. “If you take me somewhere weird I’m leaving.”

Dick was curious as to what the man’s definition of ‘weird’ was, but decided that was potentially something he'd regret knowing the answer to.

They ended up at a twenty-four hour cafe, and Dick was met with a confused look pointed at him, followed by a completely bewildered one as Dick paid for and placed a hot chocolate into the supposed hooker’s hand.

“...What?” The guy was looking between the cup and Dick with a furrowed brow.

“It's cold outside,” Dick simply said, and he shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around the man’s shoulders and taking a step back. It was admittedly too small for him, but given the rest of his attire, Dick didn't think he'd mind.

“I… seriously, what? What’s your angle here?” The guy asked, subtly pulling the jacket a little tighter around himself under the pretense of shifting it so that it didn’t fall.

It a little sad how little this man apparently trusted people, but Dick shrugged it off. “Just try not to freeze your fingers off.” With that Dick exited the cafe to go back to his rounds. The place was only a short block away from where he'd found the man, if he wanted to go back he wouldn't have a hard time finding his way there.

* * *

The guy was dressed marginally better the next time Dick saw him. He was wearing a shirt instead of a crop top at least, although the shirt was so thin it was practically see-through.

As soon as he spotted Dick he walked over to held out the jacket to him. “As nice as it was, walking around in a BPD jacket is kind of killing my street cred.”

“Nice to see you managed to keep all your limbs from falling off.” Dick folded the jacket over his arm, noticing it looked significantly cleaner than when he'd last had it.

“I don’t usually have to stand outside that long,” he said with a smirk.

“You know this is still illegal, right?”

The man gave his best innocent expression. “What? Going to stay with some new friends?”

“And do these new friends just happen to pay you to come with them?”

“Who could say?”

“Did you wash this?” Dick nodded towards his jacket, deciding to change the topic.

“That’s what you’re supposed to do after borrowing someone’s clothes, so yeah,” he said with a shrug.

Dick couldn't admit that he'd never really washed the thing before. When he first got it he'd been told that if he took care of it wrong it'd get ruined, which Dick had taken as a reason to just be as careful with stains as possible. The only reason it hadn't smelled that bad was due to a combination of cologne and stuffing dryer sheets into the pockets. “Thanks, but I hadn't really been expecting it back.”

“Like I said, not great for my street cred to be walking around in a cop’s jacket.”

“Then maybe it's time to invest in a jacket.” It was only getting colder as the days passed, and he really didn't doubt that the guy would still be out and about in the thinnest things he could find.

“I own one, just don’t feel like wearing it. Doesn’t really fit my job’s dress code.”

Dick arched a brow at him, “I’m sure you make your own dress code”

“Pays to be your own boss.”

Dick rolled his eyes, “Then maybe as boss you should give yourself a break and stave off some frostbite.”

“Told you, I don't usually stay outside too long,” the guy grinned at him. “I'll be off I guess. Got work to do. See you around officer.” He gave a two finger salute and then started walking down the street.

* * *

“Hey, you got your jacket back,” one of his co-workers said, stopping by his desk just as Dick had been ready to leave for his rounds.

“Uh yeah, just needed to be washed was all.” Technically not a lie.

“Really? Cause I coulda sworn I saw that hooker on the corner of tenth with it not too long ago.” The other officer was definitely giving Dick a _look_ now. “I think that one went by Jaybird? Not really one you can miss.”

“Is that so?” Dick tried to play innocent, “can’t say I know who that is.”

The other officer clearly didn't buy it if his expression was anything to go by. “We mostly leave him alone since he's helped us a few times. Testified once or twice and stopped a few would be muggings and assaults. Real name’s Jason Todd.”

“Huh,” at least he now had a name to put to the face. He didn’t he could ever seriously call a guy he barely knew Jaybird.

“So, any reason he had your jacket, Grayson?”

“Maybe he was cold,” Dick shrugged. Again, not a lie.

“So just because he was cold?” The officer raised an eyebrow.

Dick’s looked up at him incredulously. “Wha-yes! You know I wouldn’t do that!”

The man chuckled, “Alright alright, just checking. Keep up the good work Grayson.” He dropped some more paperwork on Dick’s desk before heading off to his own.

* * *

“If you keep showing up here someone might think you’re the one doing something illegal, Officer,” Jason called over to him a few days later.

“Was that a confession?” Dick asked with a raised brow.

“I never said that I was doing anything, so I don’t think so. Feel free to see if it’ll hold up in court though if you want.”

“I think I’ll keep leaving you be,” Dick sighed. He’d expected as much from Jason, just as he had expected him to be exactly where he was every night. He walked over to him and placed one of the two coffee cups he was holding in Jason’s hand.

Jason eyed the cup for a moment before taking a hesitant sip. “Do cops really make enough money to go around buying drinks for strangers on a regular basis?”

“I don’t think twice can be considered a regular basis.”

“I don’t know what other alleged prostitutes you’re doing this for,” Jason answered with a shrug. He seemed to have deemed the coffee safe since he took another sip from it.

“I don’t think I know any other ‘alleged’ prostitutes, and I definitely don’t bring coffee to anyone else who could be.” The coffee may or may not have really been an excuse to check up on Jason than anything else.

“What I'm hearing is that I'm special,” Jason smirked at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

Dick stopped to think about that for a moment with a hum. “I guess you are.”

Jason clearly hadn’t expected that answer since he frowned a bit. “Why though?”

Dick shrugged, “You're not bad company I guess.”

“I’ve been told I’m great company, but not usually by police officers. Occasionally, but I don’t think they want me to talk about that.”

“Not that kind of company.” It wasn't that Dick hadn't expected some of his co-workers to go to an occupied street corners every now and then to pick someone up, but getting confirmation didn't really give him the best feeling.

“I know. Hypothetically, that kind of company would cost way more than a coffee.”  

“Hypothetically, I think I'd have to be interested for that.”

“Ouch,” Jason put a hand to his heart, but he was laughing so it didn’t come across offended like he was probably going for.

“I’m not hurting your business by being here am I, _Jaybird_?” It was too ridiculous not to tease.

“I-that’s not- I didn’t pick the name!” Jason suddenly looked a little flustered. “That’s just what Roy calls me, and some other people picked up on it. Most people just call me Jason or Jay.”

“I kinda like it,” Dick laughed. He mostly liked seeing Jason like this, stumbling over his words and on the verge of blushing; it was a nice change compared to how he usually acted.

“Roy’s been calling me that for years, it’s not my fault,” Jason muttered, turning his head to look across the street.

“Dick, by the way,” he said once he’d calmed his snickering, realizing he’d never actually told Jason his name.

Jason’s eyes snapped back over to him. “You offering, or…?”

“What? No, no!” It was apparently Dick’s turn to get flustered; he hadn’t gotten a reaction like that to his name in years. “My _name_ is Dick.”

Jason’s jaw dropped. “And you had the balls to make fun of a nickname when you have a name like that?”

“People get used to it! Yours is just uncharacteristically cute.”

“Excuse you?”

Dick simply grinned at him and sipped at his, now lukewarm, coffee.

“Whatever, Dickiebird,” Jason huffed, finishing his coffee and tossing it into a nearby trash can.

Dick gave him a mock pensive face. “I think I liked it better on you.”

“Sorry, I think you're stuck with it now,” Jason said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“I guess that’s fine if it makes you feel better,” Dick laughed.

“I'm killing Roy when I get home,” he muttered around the cigarette in his mouth as he lit it and shoved the pack and lighter back into his pocket.

“You admit to murder, but won’t admit to your occupation.” As much as Dick wanted to stay, he was still working, and technically so was Jason. “I should probably get back to work. Maybe let you get back to it too.”

“If I killed Roy, Kori would kill me. You'd have no chance to arrest me for that,” he replied. “But yeah, I think you might be scaring off my clients, and there’s not much crime happening here for you to stop.”

“Of course not,” Dick shook his head as he walked away with a wave.

* * *

Dick made it a habit to visit Jason every few nights both to check up on him and, if he was honest with himself, he really did enjoy the company. He should’ve known his regular visits would’ve eventually landed him in the middle of Jason doing his job.

It really wasn’t as weird as it should’ve been for him when he made his way to Jason’s corner, only to find him in the alley next to it, on his knees with a random man’s cock down his throat. Jason cast a glance his way and had the audacity to wink at him, while the man he was blowing seemed too distracted to notice much of anything with Jason’s mouth still around him.

Dick fumbled with the coffee for a second before quickly turning around to face… anywhere else. “Jason, public indecency,” he called out.

Jason took a few second to answer, and Dick resolutely didn't think about why. “I'm not the one with my dick out, Dick. I don't think I'm the one breaking the rules.”

“I should… I should go,” the man he'd been sucking off muttered, and there was a rustling sound that was presumably him pulling his pants back up.

“Spring for a hotel room next time if you don't want to be interrupted,” Jason called after him as the man quickly walked away.

Jason smiled innocently at Dick when he turned back around, getting back to his feet and brushing off his knees. “Problem officer?”

“It’s probably a good thing it’s taken me this long to walk in on you. I might’ve been convinced to stop coming by if this had happened weeks ago.”

“You'd be scared off by a back ally blow job? Patrolling 7th street must be terrible for you,” Jason replied. His voice was a little rougher than usual, but that wasn't really surprising considering what he'd just been doing.

“Not scared off, just probably wouldn’t have been able to look at you the same way anymore.” Even if he already knew about it, seeing was definitely different.

“So I guess I shouldn't tell you which of the boys in blue came by last night so you can keep eye contact with your coworkers?” Jason teased.

“Maybe I should stop bringing you coffee,” Dick held the cup up in front of Jason.

Jason took the cup. “You'd feel bad if you did,” he replied. “Oh, but that reminds me, I've got something for you.”

He walked over to a motorcycle parked on the street, which Dick now figured was his, lifting the seat to pull out a box and tossed it to Dick. “Kori insisted on making you one in the spirit of the holiday season as a thank you for looking out for me.”

Dick held it out at arm's length to get a full look at it after opening the box. It’d been a long time since he’d worn a Christmas sweater. “It’s really nice of her to make something for someone she doesn’t even know. Tell her I said thanks,” Dick smiled.

“Will do. She used Roy as a size reference and you two are about the same height and body type, so it should fit pretty well.”

“Does this mean I’ll be seeing you around here with one of your own soon?” Dick couldn’t really imagine it, which meant he’d really like to see it.

Jason seemed to consider it. “Maybe. You'd be more likely to catch me in it during the day, but just for you I might wear it out here at least once.”

Dick arched a brow at him. “It’s gonna come with pants right?”

“A sweater and pants? Are we going to church or something?”

Dick really had no idea how Jason was still managing not to get frostbite given his still very unclothed self and the layer of snow on the ground. “It might be good for you.”

“I'll think about it. The pants thing. In the spirit of Christmas and all.”

“I think your legs would appreciate it.”

“I think you don't appreciate my legs enough. Asking me to cover them up.”

“I think I appreciate them enough that it'd be a shame to see them freeze off,” Dick rolled his eyes.

“No need to worry if you keep bringing me hot drinks to make sure I don't freeze to death.”

“Your goosebumps aren't telling me the same thing. Maybe I should start bringing you a blanket instead.”

“I'm not walking around in a blanket,” Jason said firmly. “It's a wasted effort on your part if you do that.”

“Then I guess I should leave you to let you find someone who'll take you inside for the night,” Dick sighed.

“Assuming no one else wants to just stay out here,” Jason replied with a grin.

“Public indecency, Jason,” Dick reminded him, although at this point they both know Dick wasn't going to do anything to him.

“Oh, I don't strip outside.” His grin turned into a smirk. “Don't you know it's cold out here?”

Dick leveled Jason with _a look_. He didn't know how he found someone who was such a little shit so likable.

Jason just laughed at him and Dick rolled his eyes before taking his leave.

* * *

The next time Dick stopped by, someone was already talking to Jason.

“Aren't you supposed to be covering Donna’s shift?” Jason asked.

“Just got off, thought I'd stop by while I was in the area. And I brought food.” The guy held up a paper bag that seemed to catch Jason's interest. He reached for it but the guy pulled it back. “One condition.”

Jason groaned. “I knew there was a catch.”

The redhead in the ball cap laughed at him and held out a brown leather jacket. “You gotta wear this if you want the food.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but pulled the jacket on and then took the food.

“Do I get to meet your cop friend?”

Jason simply nodded towards Dick, who was standing off to the side to not interrupt as he took a bite of the sandwich he pulled out of the bag.

Jason’s friend swiveled around, eyes widened with surprise. “Oh! Hey, I'm Roy,” he introduced, sticking out his hand.

“I'm Dick,” he smiled, taking the offered hand. “Nice to see I'm not the only one on his ass about keeping warm.”

“He's the worst when he's sick, it's in my best interest to make sure he stays warm.”

“Uh, wrong. You are the queen of bitching if you even get a stuffy nose,” Jason informed him.

“It sounds like your other friend has her hands full dealing both of you. Kori I think you said was her name,” Dick laughed.

The two friends shared a look. “Kori is not who you want looking after you when you're sick,” Roy told him with a laugh. “She means well, but you'll probably end up worse off for it. Jaybird here can tell you all about that.”

“I had the flu last year and she made me soup and then I had the flu and food poisoning,” Jason elaborated.

Dick grimaced, “I guess it's nice that she tries at least.”

Roy threw an arm around Jason. “Jaybird is the nurse of our apartment when me or Kori get sick. And sometimes he tries to be for himself when he gets sick too.”

“The bar is really low for the role of nurse. You have to be willing to go into a room the sick person is in,” he shot Roy a look, “and remember when they're supposed to take medication. That's about it.”

“Also able to make good soup,” Roy threw in.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Anyone can make soup. Except Kori, but she is an outstanding outlier. It's hardly something to put on a resume.”

Dick was somewhat impressed to find out that Jason apparently knew how to cook and was only slightly embarrassed that he had no idea how soup was made. “Maybe you should swap out your career for a nurse job; sounds like you’d be good at it.”

Jason snorted. “Yeah, cause I’d be able to get into and afford a nursing program. Like I said, the bar is really low in our apartment. It doesn’t take much to be considered good at it. Besides, most people want me to play doctor with them.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Alright, well I should be getting home. You’d better keep that jacket on all night. I brought you food, man.”

“All night? Even when-”

“Your cop friend is standing _right there._ And you know damn well what I mean.”

“Even when I get home and go to bed? Jeez, what’d you think I was gonna say?”

“Because clearly you weren’t about to say something incriminating, right?” Dick rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot more after meeting Jason.

“I plead the fifth,” Jason answered.

“Uh huh. Try not to get arrested after I leave.” Roy gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned to Dick. “It was good meeting you man, thanks for looking out for him.”

“Yeah, well it was hard not to once I realized he wasn’t going to do it himself. It was good meeting you too.”

“Tell Kori hey for me,” Jason called as Roy left with a wave. He got a thumbs up to signal Roy had heard him.

“He works at the youth center a few streets over, so I guess he decided to stop by,” Jason told Dick. “They gave him a martial arts class to teach there that he's pretty excited about. He's even dragged me over a few times to help.” His tone said he was exasperated, but his expression was nothing but fond.

“Or maybe he decided to check up on you too. Probably also making sure you weren't getting yourself arrested.”

“Nah, we all know that you're not planning to arrest me. You wouldn't keep showing up to hang out if you were.”

Dick shrugged, “I'll admit, I might be growing attached.”

“Only might?” Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Inching a little closer to probably.”

“Sounds more like it.” Jason held out the second half of the sandwich Roy had brought him to Dick.

“I'm good,” Dick shook his head, “You still want your coffee?” Dick help out the cup. He'd started to bring Jason mocha’s rather than just regular coffee after finding out some weeks ago that he had a sweet tooth and a preference for chocolate.

“Of course I still want coffee. But seriously I ate before coming out here so if you want some it's all good.”

Dick supposed something other than donuts from the station would be a nice change. He accepted the half with a grateful nod and handed Jason his cup. “You look good bundled, y’know.”

Jason winked at him. “I like to think I just look good in general.”

Well Dick couldn't really disagree. “You know what I mean. Maybe I should try bribing you to bundle up too.”

“I think it works better for him since this is already my jacket,” Jason pointed out. “And there's no police logo.”

Dick shrugged, “it's the only one I have that would probably fit you.”

“Which is why my own jacket is the better target of bribing.”

“And yet you still wore my jacket for a few weeks,” Dick grinned.

“You didn't bribe me into it,” Jason reminded him.

“So what I'm hearing is, you don't need a bribe for my jacket.”

“Your jacket got its time, Grayson. Dryer sheets and all. What the fuck was that about anyway?”

Dick stared at Jason like a deer in headlights. “...They were necessary.”

Jason stared back blankly. “You don't know how to wash the jacket do you?”

Dick was not going to admit to that. Instead he settled for stubborn silence, but silence was still just as telling.

“...You do know how to use a washing machine, like, in general, right?”

“Of course I do,” Dick said indignantly. He just wasn't confident that he wouldn't ruin something that had specific washing instructions. There was a reason the majority of his closet was t-shirts and jeans.

Jason rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Your jacket is hand wash, dumbass. Cold water. Hang it to dry. Easy enough.”

“I knew that.” Dick looked down at his jacket. He definitely had not known that, and it definitely needed to be washed again. How hard could it be to wash it by hand?

“How am I the adult with the allegedly illegal job here?”

“Giving someone a ticket or putting someone in handcuffs has a very different skill set than doing laundry and cooking,” Dick huffed.

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “You can't cook either? Dude, there's no skill required; you just follow instructions.”

“It’s hard,” was Dick’s only defence. The most complicated thing he could probably make was a sandwich.

“You'd be the worst housewife.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I never planned to be one.”

“Uh huh.” Jason eyed a man standing a few feet away, shooting them nervous looks. “Well, as nice as making fun of you has been, I think it's time for me to get back to my job before someone thinks I'm getting arrested.”

“And I should probably get back to arresting people,” Dick admitted.

They waved goodbye and Jason sauntered over to the man in the business suit with a wide smirk. Dick rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't hear the man ask how much for a night. And he definitely didn’t wince at the prices Jason started listing. But sex with Jason was apparently expensive.

* * *

It was two days before Christmas and he was off duty, but Dick was still making his way towards Jason's corner. He'd taken to visiting every night regardless of whether or not he was working. As such, he was wearing the Christmas sweater Kori made him rather than his uniform and was surprised to find Jason was too. He'd even made the effort to wear a santa hat _and pants with boots._ As he got closer he could only laugh at what was on Jason's hat. Written in bold font across the white part of the hat were the words Hoe Hoe Hoe _._

“It's a damn Christmas miracle,” Dick chuckled.

“I told you I'd consider coming out in a sweater and jeans for you. It's part of your Christmas present,” Jason replied. “Hang on, let me get your actual present,” he walked over to his motorcycle and grabbed a box, handing it to Dick.

Dick opened it to find a cook book called “101 recipes for people who can't cook” and a mug that read “Hello my name is: Officer Nice Ass” in bright red letters. It even had the police logo under it.

“It's like a jab and a compliment all in one box,” Dick laughed, “Thank you.” He supposed it wouldn't really be like Jason if it didn't manage to be both. “I got you something too.” Dick pulled a big red scarf out from behind his back and leaned up to wrap it around Jason's neck.

“You call it a jab, but I made Kori try some and she was able to manage them, so you should be fine.” Jason smiled at him, adjusting the scarf slightly. “Still not giving up on trying to keep me warm huh? Thank you though. It's nice, and red really is my color.”

“I noticed, and I figured a scarf was a better alternative to finding a jacket you'd actually like.”

“You figured right. I'm not gonna be here the next two days by the way. Christmas Eve and Christmas and all. Got plans to get wasted on eggnog with Kyle and then watch movies with Roy and Kori.”

“Kori and Roy not a drinkers? Sounds like they’ll be missing out on the fun.”

“Oh, Roy doesn’t drink anymore,” Jason shrugged. “And Kori can't drink right now. Haven't I mentioned? She and Roy are gonna have a baby.”

“Wow, tell them I said congrats. Does that mean you're going to be an uncle?”

“Sure does.” Jason grinned at him. “What about you? Any Christmas plans, or are you actually working through it?”

“I’m going to be visiting family. Don’t get to see them too often, so it’s nice when I get the chance.” He really did miss seeing Bruce and Alfred, even if Bruce could be...well, Bruce.

“Good to know you’re not a total workaholic after all. I was worried you’d actually have to be dragged out of the station.”  

“Would you be the one to do it?” Dick asked with an arch of his brow.

“Maybe. I might send Roy or Kori in. You guys haven’t tried to arrest me in a while, but I might be pushing it if I showed up at the station to kidnap an officer.”

Dick shrugged, “We probably wouldn't. Some of the guys probably think you'd enjoy the handcuffs.”

Jason smirked at him. “Who says I wouldn’t? I know which ones of them enjoy the handcuffs at least.” Jason leaned in closer, voice taking on a teasing edge. “What about you, Dickiebird? You into handcuff play?”

Dick was glad he could blame the blush on his cheeks on the cold. “I don't think that's something you need to know.”

Jason leaned back again, laughing at him. “You can just say yes. No judgement here.”

“I still think I’ll keep that to myself.”

“Sure sure, whatever you say, Officer.”

“Not all of us can be that open about what we’re into,” Dick tried to defend himself. He had a feeling he was just making it worse.

“Being open and honest is the best way to assure you enjoy yourself. You'd be amazed how many people I’ve slept with that are allegedly paying me and still don't wanna say.”

“Allegedly,” Dick chuckled with a shake of his head.

“Of course. If someone really paid me that would be illegal,” Jason said solemnly.

Dick rolled his eyes, “You’re amazing, y’know that?”

“Thanks, I think so too.”

“So,” Dick started, “Are you actually working today or were you just waiting to see if I’d come by.”

“Well I’m not fucking in the sweater Kori made me,” Jason answered. “But I had to give you your Christmas present.”

“Then how about we get out of the cold and actually get some coffee together for once instead of me bringing it to you.”

Jason grinned. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll even pay this time.” He got onto his bike and turned it on. “Hop on, I know a great place.”

Dick threw his leg over the bike and hugged himself to Jason’s back, and if he was hugging Jason a little more closely than necessary, then he wasn’t going to be the one to point it out.

“I don’t have a spare helmet, so you’ll have to do without. I promise not to crash though,” Jason said as he put his red one on, before taking off.

* * *

The next time Dick saw Jason, Jason had a guy pinned to the wall of an alleyway, but not in the way that might be expected given Jason’s job. Instead he had his fist pulled back like he was about to throw a punch, and an angry expression on his face.  

“Don’t hit him!” Dick shouted, immediately running up to him, “If you hit him, I’ll actually have to arrest you.”

“Then arrest him before I beat him senseless,” Jason practically growled, shoving the guy towards Dick. He turned to the girl that had been hiding behind him, expression softening a bit. “You okay?”

Dick immediately understood what had happened and felt no remorse shoving the guy roughly against the wall before reading him his rights and cuffing him.

“You’re not going to arrest the fucking prostitute that was about to assault me?”

“Oh, that is something else coming from you. I didn’t even get the chance to do anything. Count yourself lucky that he got you before I did,” Jason muttered as he handed the girl the jacket he’d (for once) been wearing and she gave a small “thank you”.

“Alleged prostitute,” Dick corrected, noting Jason pulling the girl to the side to talk quietly with her, “And he’s right, you are lucky I got here before he could give you what you deserve.”

“Hey, Dick, I’m gonna walk her home. You just do your job, and I’ll see you around, alright?” Jason called over. “She says she’ll come by the police station to give a statement after she’s got a shirt that isn’t ripped.” He glared at the guy again.

“Yeah, you go,” Dick dragged the guy up off the wall and started to push him in the direction of the station. “If you’re still with her when she comes by the station, I promise we won’t arrest you.”

“I plan to give a witness statement, don’t worry,” Jason said waving him off.

Jason got a few looks in the station later, but for the most part everyone left him alone other than questioning him on what had happened, and Roy came by to bring him a change of clothes and make sure he wasn’t arrested. A few people greeted Roy, so this clearly wasn’t the first time he’d come in with Jason. Not that Dick was all that surprised, given the first description he’d gotten of Jason involved him helping out a few times with things like this.

When questioning was done, Jason stopped by Dick’s desk on his way out, eyes falling onto the mug he’d given him for Christmas. “Aw, you did like it.”

“I think the compliment makes the tea taste better,” Dick said, picking it up to take a sip from it.

“Y’know Jaybird, I like that you help people. I don’t like getting the call that you’re at the police station. You always just open with that. Instead of, I’m giving a statement at the police station,” Roy complained. “The fact that you have a cop friend now,” he gestured at Dick, “is only mildly reassuring.”

“You wake up faster when I greet you with that,” Jason answered with a shrug.

Roy rolled his eyes, and turned to Dick. “Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah, you too. Don’t worry about him,” Dick nodded towards Jason, “He’s been staying out of visible trouble.”

“During your shifts, I’m sure. It’s not you I’m worried about arresting him.” Roy sighed. “Can we go home? I’m tired.”

“You’re such a baby.”

“My job is during the day, I can’t sleep through it like you can.”

“Be a good friend and let him sleep,” Dick sighed.

“Killjoy,” Jason accused, but stood up a bit straighter to leave. “Guess I’ll head out. See you tomorrow.”

Roy waved as they left, and Jason blew a kiss at an officer that was staring a little too hard at him.

* * *

It had been a little while since Dick saw Jason. A few weeks after their co effort in arresting someone he got busy with a case involving a serial killer, and couldn’t really make the time to stop by when Jason would be out.

So when that was dealt with -and for all the hours he put into it and the body count the guy left- it sure felt like it had taken more than a week and a half.

He didn’t think too much of it when Jason wasn’t there the first day he came back. Sometimes he wasn’t. Because he was ‘allegedly’ doing his job. So Dick just had two coffees and finished his route a little early.

But then Jason kept not showing up.

So after three days of this, he went to the youth center he remembered Jason mentioning that Roy worked at. But the woman at the front desk insisted that unless it was for an actual police investigation they couldn’t reveal employee information.

Dick got the feeling that she really wasn’t telling him because he was a cop, and she knew what Jason’s job was. Informing her that neither Jason nor Roy were in any trouble didn’t seem to change things though, and he didn’t have a warrant, so he couldn’t push it too much.

When he tried to find information on where Jason lived after a week of him not showing up in the police records he couldn’t find any current addresses, and the officer who had originally told him about Jason gave him a sympathetic look when he mentioned filing a missing person's report.

“Kid, when guys like him go missing, they don’t tend to come back,” the officer told him with a hand on his shoulder.

“But maybe filing one in might still help. Maybe someone’s seen him.”

“Do you think anyone that knows him is going to give us any information on him?”

And Dick really couldn’t deny that. Absolutely no one he’d asked had given him anything about Jason, regardless of if they knew him or not. “I just- I’m worried,” Dick sighed.

“I know. But there’s not much you can do about it if he doesn’t want you to find him. I’ll send his picture out to the hospitals in the area though. If anyone that looks like him has turned up they might tell us. But that probably won’t be good news if we hear back from them.”

Dick wasn’t sure if it was good or bad that they didn’t get anything back from the hospitals, and it was another week before he did finally see Jason again.

Going down his regular route, the second he saw Jason there in his usual corner, he took off before he could even think about it. He ran straight towards him filled with relief and greeted him by practically jumping towards him and slanting their lips together.

Jason froze for a few seconds before kissing him back, until he finally had to pull away to breathe, chuckling. “Good to see you too, Dickiebird. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Hypothetically, if I were a hooker, I’d have to charge you for that. But allegedly, I’m feeling generous tonight, so I’ll let it go.”

“Well I’ve been very un-hypothetically worried. Where the hell have you been?” Dick refused to let go of Jason. It was irrational, he knew that, but that didn’t mean he was letting Jason out of his sight and arms until he was convinced Jason would stay put.

“I was gonna tell you, but you were gone for a while, I figured busy with that case you mentioned when you told me to be careful out here. But Kori’s due date was coming up. She had the baby, and I’ve been at home helping her and Roy.” Jason had a fond smile on his face as he talked about the baby. “I’ve got pictures if you wanna see. I would have called you, but we never really exchanged numbers.”

Which was something Dick had quickly realized when he couldn’t just call Jason to ask where he was, and planned to fix after this incident. It had just never come up. They were seeing each other all the time anyway and at a certain point it would have been weird to ask out of the blue. Dick placed both his hands on Jason’s face and leaned his forehead against his. “We’re fixing that. We’re definitely fixing that.”

“Sure, but you’ll have to let go of my face to do that,” he agreed with a small laugh.

“Maybe after I get my fill,” Dick smiled, “Or when I get tired of standing on my toes. You really don’t need those heels.”

“Well I’m not taking them off; the ground is cold.”

Dick sighed and he stroked Jason’s cheeks with his thumbs before lowering himself to stand flat on his feet, letting his hands fall to Jason’s shoulders. “I should probably tell the hospitals to stop keeping a look out for you.”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up. “You had hospitals looking for me?”

“I tried to have a lot of people look for you.”

“Seriously? I guess if I ever need to disappear it’s good to know the cops don’t know how to find me.” Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a new contact folder, holding it out for Dick. “But instead of sending a swat team to find me, next time you can just text me.”

“I’d prefer that, yeah.” Dick took Jason’s phone while still keeping a hand on his shoulder and quickly entered in his information before sending himself a text.

Jason took his phone back and sent a follow up text with Kori and Roy’s contact information. “If something actually happens you can reach them.” He then pulled up the picture app. “Speaking of the new parents, I've got pictures to show you of my new niece.”

He swiped through several photos of the baby before getting to photos of Roy and Kori with her, and him with them, some individual shots of Roy or Kori with the baby, and even a few that someone else had clearly taken of Jason with the baby, including one of him asleep on an arm chair with the sleeping baby in his arms. “Isn't she beautiful?” Jason sounded almost awed as he spoke.

Dick cooed at the pictures, “She's adorable. And I feel like she's going to be spoiled rotten by a certain uncle of hers.”

“Going to be? I’m already doing that,” Jason admitted with a laugh. “Roy and Kori aren’t going to need to buy baby clothes for a while.”

“Well at least now if you disappear again, my first assumption will be you’re with her and not dead in a ditch somewhere.” Dick considered that maybe he should ease up on the physical affection, all things considering with Jason’s job and him being a cop, but he really didn’t want to which is why he let himself continue to indulge and leaned his cheek against Jason’s chest.

“And now you can text me to confirm that,” Jason replied, hesitating a second before reaching up to run his fingers through Dick’s hair in what was probably supposed to be a calming gesture.

Dick let out a sigh of contentment. “I guess I should probably let you get back to work since you’ve already taken a few weeks off,” and yet he gave no signs of moving.

“If you weren't on the clock right now, I'd offer to take another night off for another coffee date, but I don't think your boss would like that too much.”

“No, he definitely wouldn't,” Dick sighed. “Maybe we should start meeting during our off hours.”

“That might be better for both of our paychecks. Although most of the people here don't actually think you're a cop anymore, so really just your paycheck I guess.”

Dick pulled back slightly to give his uniform a pointed look, “What exactly do they think I am then?”

“A stripper,” Jason answered with a shrug.

Dick blinked incredulously at Jason, “I think I'm going to think of that as a compliment.”

“I would, Officer Pretty Boy.” He tilted his head a bit. “Although the dark circles aren't your best look.”

“I thought I was Officer Nice Ass. And I think I mentioned something about being worried sick.”

“You can be both. You're pretty and you've got a nice ass. And now that you know I'm fine you can get some rest so you can keep the titles.”  

“Yeah,” Dick smiled, “I think I'll do that after my shift.”

“You'd better. I'm not going on a date with you until you rest up. The under eye circles put you below my standards,” he joked.

“I guess I can't have that. A date’’s something I'm looking forward to.” Dick chuckled.

* * *

The date went well, so they continued to have them until they were in a full blown relationship. It was a little weird, a hooker and a cop dating, but that changed not too long in. 

Apparently Jason had been thinking about changing careers before they got together, since he wanted to make more money to help out with the baby. Not that he didn’t make good money as a prostitute, Dick had heard some of the prices in their time on Jason’s corner after all, but still. It made Dick really glad he was getting sex for free from Jason at least.

The conversation was pretty short. “Hey, I think I’m gonna be a stripper. Thoughts?”

“Well it’s legal. So there’s that. I think there’s more glitter involved though.”

“Yeah, as nice as it is for people to allegedly think I’m hot enough to pay money to have sex with, people actually thinking I’m hot enough to pay money to just look at is even better. And I think I’ll make more that way.”

“Can you even dance? I think that’s a requirement for being a stripper.”

And Dick got the lap dance to prove that Jason could, in fact, make it as a stripper. And the conversation was kinda put out of his mind for the night, until a few weeks later when Jason informed him he was working at a strip joint close to where he’d been working before. “There is more glitter, but I guess I can live with that,” and thus Dick was free of the moral conflict of his boyfriend breaking the law and sleeping with other people. And he hadn’t even had to be the one to ask for it. A win all around.

About a year into dating they were living together. They lived just down the street from Roy and Kori’s apartment because Jason refused to be out of walking distance if they needed his help with the baby. He didn’t _say_ that was why, but Dick could read between the lines. And it was a closer commute to the station than his old place had been, so it wasn’t like Dick was complaining.

They were in said apartment, laying in bed together when Jason suddenly propped himself up on his elbow. “Hey, Dick, I gotta tell you something.”

“Hmm?” Dick hummed, he could already tell from Jason's tone that it wasn't going to be anything serious.

“I could be totally wrong, but I think the statutes of limitation have passed by now. Which is why I feel like I should tell you, when we first met,” he took a dramatic pause, “I was a hooker.”

Dick finally looked away from the TV to level his most unimpressed stare towards Jason. “I know.”

Jason’s eyes widened like he was surprised, but his lips were twitching in a way Dick knew meant he was trying not to laugh. “You know?! What gave me away?”

Dick didn't think it was physically possible for his eyes to roll any more. “Gee I wonder,” he said dryly.

“Okay, whatever,” Jason waved him off. “So anyway, since you now know I was a hooker, I feel like I should mention you owe me twenty bucks. I was on the clock when we had our first kiss, and I want to order pizza tonight.”

Dick let out a snort of laughter, “I thought you were feeling generous that night. You know you could've just asked me to order pizza.”

“I think I was allegedly feeling generous,” Jason corrected, “but if you've gotta take away the fun of bringing illegal prostitution into things you can order the pizza.”

“You're such a little shit,” Dick laughed rolling over to better snuggle up to him

“Sure sure, I think you have to get your phone to order pizza though,” Jason said, but didn't bother to move away from Dick.

Dick groaned as he reached for his phone on the nightstand, rolling fully on top of Jason as he did so. He laid his head on Jason's chest and Jason played with his hair as he called and ordered the pizza before dropping his phone onto the bed. “And now we have dinner.”

“Well, in like thirty minutes.” Jason smirked, rolling them over so he was straddling Dick’s hips. “I could think of a few ways to kill thirty minutes.”

“Will I have to pay for it?” Dick joked with an arch of his brow.

“You ordered cheesy bread with the pizza, that’s good enough for me.”

“Then,” Dick pulled Jason down to draw him into a deep kiss, “let’s kill some time,” he said against his lips.


End file.
